


I Can Still Feel You

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MGS Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Liquid doesn't take Mantis' death very well.Mantis may not really be gone just yet, though.Day Seven of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of MGS Rarepair Week! Prompt is death!   
> I wanted to write softer side of this ship. I also have my own personal headcanon for Liquid that he'd be the type that when he gets extremely angry, he cries :3c

It appeared that Liquid was sitting silent in his chair in front of the monitor, his fists clenching and unclenching on his lap while in actuality, he had just been screaming in his mind for Mantis to answer him. On the screen in front of him, he had just watched his clone murder Mantis. His blood ran hot through his veins and he gritted his teeth. Mantis had shut off his end of their mental connection once he knew he was going to die and wasn't letting Liquid in at all. Liquid stood up abruptly from his chair and left the room, not wanting to look at the screen any longer. He made his way to his quarters and slammed the door shut. He stood in his room, his mind racing.  

It was in here that Liquid and Mantis could really be themselves. They could be with one another without any wandering eyes. It was in his bed that Mantis would hold him, comfort him whenever he had nightmares of his past. He would grip Liquid tightly as he would thrash about, thinking he was still in his nightmare, until he realized he was awake a few moments after. Mantis would gently pet his hair in a soothing act from these nightmares or even when Liquid was just worked up after a long day. He'd put aside his bitter attitude and help Liquid and Liquid would swallow his pride and allow it, only because it was Mantis. 

Mantis was always there for him. 

No one else understood him like Mantis did. 

Mantis was his only true family. 

Liquid fell to his knees and punched the carpeted floor repeatedly. 

"Fuck! _Fuck!!"_ He screamed, hot tears running down his face. Liquid wasn't the type to cry when he got sad, but when he got frustrated or deeply angered, he couldn't control the tears that would come. He felt like vomiting and his chest hurt immensely. He had never felt this emotion before. He punched the floor again when he realized this feeling was what he assumed was heartbreak.  

He didn't expect Mantis to die. He thought he'd just battle his clone and let Snake win, having him move on so he could face Liquid. His rage and hatred towards his clone only grew deeper and swore to himself that he'll get revenge for Mantis. 

Liquid fell over onto his side and curled up slightly. He didn't know what he was going to do without Mantis. He took in a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was going to have to return to the control room soon. He knew that but for the moment he just needed to be alone before he started killing people. The room was silent except for his shallow breathing and he kept his eyes closed. 

 _...Eli..._  

Liquid's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room, still curled up. Was he hearing things? Was he finally going insane? 

 _..Eli..!_  

Liquid sat up now and looked around the room, knowing for a fact he was hearing a voice. His breathing was now rapid as he tried to focus so he could hear the voice again. 

 _..Eli.. It's me..._  

He heard the raspy voice and positioned himself on his knees.  

"M-Mantis?" He choked out, trying to find him in his room. He didn't see him anywhere and it left Liquid confused as to what was going on. 

 _Eli..Can you.. Hear me?_  

"Yes! Mantis, are you here?" He cried out and reached his arms out, trying to find his companion. He felt a chill run through his spine and he let out a shaky breath. "Mantis..?" He whispered out. He only got silence in return and he sat back on his heels, his head slumped down.  

He must be finally losing it. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and took in a deep breath. It was time for him to get back to work before he had someone come in here bothering him. It was time for him to face the world without his companion. He didn't know if he was ready, but he had to be. He needed to face his brother and take him down. His felt rage deep inside of him and got the will to leave the room. He stood up and wiped his face of any last stray tears. He was about to turn towards the door when he heard it again. 

 _Eli...I'm here..._  

"Then where the fuck are you?!" He screamed out, his fists clenching. "Answer me, Mantis!" He didn't want to play these games. Not now. He needed to know if Mantis was truly here. He didn't have time for this. He froze when he felt a what felt like a hand rest on his head. It began to pet his hair and he felt all of his breath leave him at once. 

 _Can you feel me, Eli..?_  

Eli nodded his head furiously, tears prickling his eyes.  

"I can feel you, Mantis..." The air around him suddenly went thick and he felt like he was being comforted. "I can still feel you.." He realized that Mantis was talking to him again through their mental connection they had shared since they were young. He was in too much of an emotional daze to realize it before. "Mantis... Are you alive?" 

 _No... My body i_ _s entering the state of rigor mortis_ _as we speak..._  

"Then how are you still talking to me?" 

 _My spirit can't bring itself to leave you just yet it seems..._  

Liquid gave a sad smile at those words and sat back on the floor again. He brought his knees to his chest and steadied his breathing. "How long will you stay?" 

 _I have no idea, Eli.._  

Liquid sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of the thick air around him. 

 _As long as I can help it, I'll never leave you Eli..._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And with that, MGS Rarepair Week is over for me! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
